steam blood and brass
by henry himmler
Summary: it started in the year 1864 two inventors created new weapons for the csa carlisle cullens calvary unit was dessimated. general grant appoints cullen to take out the inventors, but one will turn one will stay young one will be frozen in time the other a immortal by his own hand, as they struggle to live in a world beyond the time they came from. carlisle begins his family it begins


Steam blood and brass

By henry Himmler

Prologue

Bill stood up and grabbed a wrench as he said, hey will what do you think about dr loveless and his wonderous inventions. Will laughed and said ill tell you what good sir, that Cajun has nothing on good old fashioned Arkansas engineering. Well bill said when is that new rifle design gonna be ready. What is this design anyway you said it will revolutionize the confederate cause. Will put the dust cover on the rifle and pulled the charging handle as he said I give you the Shiloh rifle as he put the box magazine in the bottom of it and pulled it to his shoulder and took aim on a bottle across the lab. The gun barked and spit out three shell casings. Bill said that is wonderous it seems to fire in a fully autonomous way. Will said I know and ive invented a new powder just for this gun. It is completely smokeless and should have twice the range of any sharps or at the very least a henry. It shoots a 45. Caliber bullet. I have dubbed the catridge the 45 automatic rifle. Now how is that armored self propelled cannon you were working on coming president davis will be here in three days to see this thing and I want to see it up and working. How are those machine rifles we designed holding up. Bill said the device is working and the rifles are functioning flawlessly. Good well be prepared have the crew ready we are taking them into illinios to test them on the 3rd union Calvary when he gets here cullens unholy monsters wont be able to stop us this time like they did at mannasas. Will said we have twenty more of my Shiloh rifles all set to ship out with us. By the year 1866 the confederacy will have the union at our mercy.

Two weeks later

Carlisle Cullen heard the scream of metal as he poured his coffee that's strange he thought. The trains not due in for two more days, then the dull boom of a cannon in the distance roared he grabbed his colt revolver and ran outside. He heard another boom this one to the south of the camp. The shells came crashing down in the middle of camp. He saw the iron beast in the distance private emmet mc carty came up and said sir we must leave the springfields are having no effect on those machines the confederates have let loose on the field. Carlisle said withdraw but leave troops behind to hold them off. Just then a shell came down right beside them. Carlisle saw the poor young soldier bleeding to death and did what he knew was right he bit his neck. The soldier screamed of the burning inside him, but Carlisle knew he would survive. He picked him up and took him inside his tent and laid him on the bed. As he rushed back out the door, he grabbed his spencer repeating carbine and rushed towards the battle. As he ran towards the machines he heard what sounded like a whole battalion of riflemen shooting at him in unison bullets clipped the dirt all around him. He looked for where the shots came from but could only find one man taking aim on him. He ran towards the man. The poor confederate soldier saw him coming and let loose with a burst from the Shiloh rifle hitting Carlisle in the gut. Carlisle was astounded the confederates had such a gun. He looked down seeing he had large holes all in him knowing it would take weeks for that to heal fully. He crouched and took aim with his spencer. Hitting the man in the heart he ran up and took the mans gun as the sound of a thousand bullets whizzed by him. He looked over to see the battlefield was covered in the corpses of his fallen soldiers. He ran for his tent he knew him and private emmet would be the last ones to see the light of day if he didn't run then.

My word boys I am impressed by your machine Jefferson davis said as he looked out the viewing port. It only took three of these two bring an entire calvry division to its death, and these new guns you have invented are remarkable as well turning each soldier into an entire army. Will said wait til you see the next idea im working on, a powered carriage capable of hauling twenty men. Soldier will never be tired when they enter the battlefield. Bill smirked and said I hope this don't end up like when you built that flying machine that ended up in the new Orleans swamp because we couldn't control it. Will laughed and said nonsense this will work much better. Mister president should we head home now. Jefferson davis said yes they have proven to be worth there weight in gold.

Carlisle waited until dark to search the battlefield, for survivors only finding a confederate soldier whom had been unlucky enough to be shot in the leg. He said to emmet take him to the tent then search for more of these confederate rifles general grant will need to see them. He walked over to the confederate soldier and said whats your name. the young man now pale from loss of blood said im jasper. Well jasper this will hurt for awhile but you will live. As he bit jasper he swore he heard him humming rose of Alabama.

Months later

Will I cant believe it bill said looking overjoyed. Will said what, as he picked up the morning paper the headline read general lee takes Gettysburg in massive victory. Bill said that's all because of us. Will heard the hum of the telegraph in the next room and went to read it and laughed. He said its from the secretary of defense he said the Yankees have captured some of our rifles and cant figure out how to produce them for themselves let alone my powder and the rimless casing I designed. Bill laughed and said well good that's what they get glad I left Michigan and came down here to work with you old friend. Will looked over and said you take the damn out of damn yankee. Now lets see how the new ironclads are doing in the factory. They put on there coats and hats and went outside to the stable. Inside was a carriage with sleek curves and lacking bridles. Will said I think we should take the automated carriage. Bill said I cant believe that crazy nonsense about internal combustion you thought up worked. As he climbed in and will pumped the accelerator. He said it does work great as he pumped up the pneumatic started. The carriage roared to life and he pulled it out onto the trail.

Cullen im appointing you and your boys to stopping this problem we are having general grant said as he looked at the battlefield where the calvary had been slain. You and your men have to take out the people who built these things before we lose the war. Carlisle said we will sir as he saluted. Jasper said I can help with that I was enlisted into there private security firm. There are two men responsible for the design and production of the devices. I do not know there names but I know of the factorys location. Its in the Ozark mountains, just north of Jonesboro. They built there factory on the white river in calico rock. Grant said well get it done we have no time to waste. Carlisle and then men got on there horses and started to head southwest. Will sat in his his chair smoking a cigar as he said bill I think the union will try to stop us one of these days. Bill said I think your right well if that happens ill accept my fate will said don't put yourself down, ive got an early prototype for an invention in a cave nearby that could help it's a freezer that runs off of water and basic things to power the battery it has ammonia in its tubes that is cooled by the engine freezing oneself on a molecular level, we merely fill the tank to the designated notch for how long we want to be froze for and then climb into it. And wait a few months or years for it to blow over. Bill said touché. Will said also I have plans soon to get married ive been trying to keep it quiet but I might as well let the news out. You know seeing as you and violet have a child on the way. Bill said you know weve got your side in this. I know you and Angelina will do great together, now lets make a legacy for our children. Will said yeah lets go for it. They went into the lab and started to put together the incorporation of uncle will and bills wondrous inventions last device a monstrous device that could have changed the war. It could have also wiped out the whole planet.

One week later as Carlisle looked on the flaming factory he knew he had won. The inventors were hiding nearby he could smell them. He followed there trail to a cave down the river bank, it smelled strongly of metal and chemicals as he entered the mouth. There he saw one running he caught him and bit him tearing out his throat. Bill gurgled as he fell to the ground his mind thought Its odd im feeling like ive been lit on fire he twitched, and closed his eyes. Will saw the whole thing and knew it was too late he pulled the metal door shut behind him to the hidden lab and locked it into place. He heard the pounding on it and yelling but he knew they couldn't get in. he climbed into his chamber and laid down and shut its cover. He breathed in the chemical fumes as he closed his eyes.


End file.
